I Know Everything About You
by One Fujoshi Otaku Among Many
Summary: Two cats have a conversation. May end up being a one-shot. Dunno. R to the second power if you want more.


Disclaimer: I don't own CATS. I own Cleopatra. I own most members of her tribe. I own her kittens. I own most of the rest of this story. If anyone steels it, I will send the Knights Who Say Ni! And fluffy, hot pink killer rabbits armed with the Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch after you. (If you don't understand the Knights thing, the killer rabbit thing, and the Holy Hand Grenade thing, watch Monty Python and the Holy Grail. If you don't understand why the bunnies are hot pink, it seems to be a running gag in _MUSE_ magazine.)

"Look, unless you actually _want_ to be found out, I would suggest you come with me."

"I—I don't know. I've lived here for 12 years. The others might think it is strange how I suddenly go off with some strange queen who appeared out of the blue and knows so much about me."

I looked away. I knew that she would be staring at me with those eyes of hers, the eyes that seemed to look into your soul. And maybe they could. Esmerelda never told me all of her powers. Just like I never told her all of mine. The silence stretched on. I was just about to say something, _anything_, when Mera spoke again.

"You think I made a mistake in coming here."

Her voice was quiet. To anyone who didn't know her, her voice was expressionless. But I knew her. I knew that when she did that, she was upset. I knew that my words, my refusal to go with her, had hurt her. I hadn't meant to do that. I never would want her hurt because of me. I grabbed her by the shoulders and touched my forehead to hers. I pulled down all of my shields and let her see all of my feelings concerning her. When I pulled away, her eyes were slightly glazed. Inside, I smirked. It wasn't often that I did that to her. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close to me. Everlasting Cat, but I loved this fiery, beautiful queen.

"I would never not want to see you, love. I just want you to see why I can't go with you. They don't see me like you do. To them, I'm just a flirt. A bad influence on the kits. They don't see me as being the type to have a family and tribe. They would get suspicious if I left. They would look for me and find the others. I'm not sure that would be a good idea. I'm so sorry. There is nothing I want more than to go back with you. But I can't. Please try to understand."

She was silent, looking down at the floor. She knew that I was just telling the truth. She just didn't want to hear it. She pulled away from my grasp and walked a couple steps from me, her back to me. I knew that she was thinking, and had thought of a possible solution. Finally, she turned back to me.

"I have thought of two possible solutions. One, you can fake your death and come back with me. Two, the tribe can come to you. Not all at once, but in ones and twos over a few years. I'm not sure if you can think of anything else, but that seems like the best ideas to me."

I chewed my lip. "I'm not so sure that is such a good idea. I mean, do you really think the two tribes should meet at all?"

"I think they have to. Everyone misses you, Tugger. The kittens, Cleo, everyone. They want to see you again. I'm not sure I could stop them. How about this. I will stay with you for a few days. If I think that our tribes could blend, then I will have them slowly trickle into this tribe. If I think they can't, then you can fake your death and we will go to a different city. Same as we have always done before. Is that a good plan?"

"It's a wonderful plan, Mera. I think that you will like the tribe. I know that at least most of the toms will like you, maybe even some of the queens. I'm going to have to watch you like a hawk to make sure you aren't swept off our feet by some handsome stranger. Such a gorgeous creature, surely all of the toms would have to be either gay or blind not to notice you."

Since her fur was mostly silver, I could see her blush very clearly. It made her look even cuter.

"I'm not gorgeous. And no tom could sweep me off my feet more then you have. I love you more than I love anything else, Rum Tum Tugger."

"I love you more than life, Esmerelda."

~Ooooooh! I bet you weren't expecting THAT, were you? I wasn't expecting it, either. The story just wrote itself. Cookies and reviews for everyone who gives me a review. More chapters coming at some point in the future, I hope. R & R if you want more chappies. Buh-bye, enchiladas!~


End file.
